


С возвращением, Поттер

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), ktj



Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj
Summary: Гарри и Драко знают, как правильно начинать новый учебный год.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894069
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга M-E





	С возвращением, Поттер

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Welcome Back, Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077143) by [sassy_cissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa). 



– О, Мерлин. Там... прямо там, да! – выкрикнул Гарри, пытаясь не обращать внимания на ручку швабры, колотящую его по голове при каждом движении Малфоя.

– Умолкни, Поттер. Или хочешь оповестить всех, что мы здесь?

– Это же не я затащил себя в кладовку для мётел? 

Гарри застонал в кулак. 

Сунув руку ему под рубашку, Драко дёрнул за колечко в соске, которое Гарри никому не показывал. Поттер вздрогнул, сжимая задницу вокруг его члена. Ещё один толчок, и Гарри кончил так сильно, что его ноги едва не подкосились. Драко не заставил себя долго ждать.

Затем, наскоро наложив Очищающие чары, они набросили одежду и выбрались из кладовки.

Драко по-быстрому поцеловал Гарри. 

– Пойдем на ужин, пока нас не застукали.

Пока он говорил, из-за гобелена вышла директриса. 

– С этим вы немного опоздали, джентльмены. Уверена, что даже кентавры в Запретном лесу слышали вас.

Гарри покраснел, а Драко потупился.

Макгонагалл вопросительно вздёрнула бровь. 

– Возможно, в следующем году, профессора, вы могли бы для своего ежегодного _приветственного соития_ избрать ваши комнаты?


End file.
